


Does She Love Me? (I Don't Want To Let Go)

by happysaltzpark



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysaltzpark/pseuds/happysaltzpark
Summary: Lizzie Saltzman has loved Hope Mikaelson since the moment they met. But confessing your love to your bestfriend is not that easy.. especially if there's someone else.





	Does She Love Me? (I Don't Want To Let Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you wonderful people, after months of writers block I am back with a short hizzie one shot, it's a songfic so while reading, I recommend you to listen to let go by Dean Lewis.
> 
> Feel free to live tweet, leave comments and kudos. If you find mistakes, you can keep them 🤪 - I know this isn't my best, writing hizzie is difficult and it will be my first and last time writing this ship. But enjoy nevertheless!
> 
> My Twitter is @/daylightposie.

Her eyes wander and she can't stop herself. She doesn't know what she's looking for, her heart does it for her. 

And then she sees her. 

Hope Mikaelson. And she can't stop herself from staring, admiring her features. The way her hands move when she's explaining something. The way her eyes shine brighter than stars, when she talks about something she loves. The way she smiles, a smile that causes a feeling of calm in Lizzie. 

Falling is so easy and for the first time in her life, she's not afraid to fall. 

Hope notices Lizzie looking at her and she waves. And Lizzie can't help her thoughts. She waves back, cheeks slightly blushed. 

She has been in love with Hope Mikaelson since she was six years old. 

_Does she love me?_ _ She stands above me, in all her grace, I've been reaching for a spark in this fire in her heart, does she love me?_

Being in love with Hope Mikaelson was easy, something Lizzie never considered difficult or painful. Lizzie never had the urge to demand more, to demand some kind of answer. Lizzie didn't mind loving Hope, even if Hope didn't love her. But Lizzie is sixteen now and she can't stop wondering. 

_Is it too late? Is it too late to stop the flood? It's already opened up something, I don't want to stop. _  
_Does she love me?_

Does Hope feel the same?

_'Cause you are the blood that I bleed_  
_We've got the whole world under our feet._

She watches Hope talking to Landon, the new boy. Lizzie remembers him, remembers that Hope and Landon have history. Remembers, that Hope liked him. And judging the way Landon looks at Hope, she figures that Landon likes her too, still likes her even after all these months. 

But he wasn't there for her, Lizzie thinks. And she doesn't want a medal for being there for Hope, but she can't help herself, she can't stop her selfish thoughts. 

I was there for her, I held her. I hugged her, while she was crying out. I calmed her down, when she was trashing her surroundings and screaming her lungs out, because the pain she felt was too much to handle.  
I listened to her, while she talked about her parents. I was there, from the start. Where were you? 

Lizzies good mood changes. Jealously clouding her mind. She wants the best for Hope and wants her to be happy. 

But can Hope be happy with her? 

_But, when you're tired and you're falling asleep, I don't wanna let go, I don't wanna let go. _

And before Lizzie can change her mind, something in her shifts. Her feet start moving. She knows better, better not to show her emotions, but when it came to Hope, she was never able to hide her feelings. When it came to Hope, she was easily readable, Lizzie was known to wear her heart on her sleeve, but in a way she always controlled her emotions. Always wearing her pokerface, acting bitchy and rude to hide her insecurity. 

But Hope knew Lizzie better than Lizzie knew herself. And Lizzie was aware of that. 

Lizzie joined Hope and Landon, which were standing next to each other, talking. "Hey Hope" she smiles brightly, her expression changes and she looks at Landon, "And what is this failed Area 51 experiment doing here?" she asks venomously. 

Landon looks at Lizzie, surprised and intimidated. "I-" he was going to answer, but Hope cut him off. "Lizzie, keep your bitchy remarks for yourself." Lizzie rolls her eyes, "alright. I'm sorry m'lady." and curtsy cheeses for Hope, then she turns around and leaves. And Hope watches her, watches Lizzie until she's out of the room. 

Landon laughs nervously, "What was that?" he asks, "I don't know Landon." Hope sighs. 

Is there something I don't know? Hope thinks to herself. 

_It creeps in slowly, stings like poison through my veins, so many questions, so many glances unexplained_

It's nighttime and Lizzie is laying in her bed. 

She feels lonely, lonely because Josie sleeps in Penelope's room, since she left. Lonely, because she can't talk about her feelings. Lonely, because she knew she did something that was wrong. 

Lonely, because she's in love with her best friend. 

_'Cause you are the blood that I bleed_  
_We've got the whole world under our feet, but when you're tired and you're falling asleep, I don't wanna let go_

Lizzie lets her thoughts be consumed by Hope again. She remembers, remembers **everything**. 

Lizzie met Hope when she was six years old, she remembers Hayley, the beautiful woman talking to her mother, behind Hayley and clinging onto her hand, was a small ginger haired girl. With eyes as blue as the ocean and freckles on her face looking as beautiful as the stars in the sky. "Lizzie, can you come over please?" she hears her mother call out and she gets up, standing next to her mother, Lizzie smiles at Hayley and reaches out her hand to greet her, "Hello Miss Hayley, my name is Lizzie." Hayley smiles at her, "it's nice to meet you Lizzie" she answers shaking Lizzies hand, then she looks at her daughter, "See Hope? Lizzie is very nice and I already like her. Do you want to go and play with her while we adults talk about boring grown up things?" Hayley asks and Lizzie thinks that she's very nice. Hope shakes her head frantically, "I don't want to be alone." she whispers, just for her mother to hear. "But darling, you won't be. Lizzie is with you and she will protect you. Right Lizzie?" and Hayley looks at Lizzie again. "Yes, I promise Miss Hayley." she smiles back, "I promise to protect you Hope." Lizzie looks into Hopes eyes. 

And that's when she drowned for the first time. 

She shakes herself out of it, then reaches out to hold Hopes hand. And the moment their skin touches for the first time, Lizzie feels different. 

Her heart starts racing, but she never felt this kind of calm before. Both of their heads shot up and they lock eyes, "did you feel this too?" Hope asks and Lizzie simply nods, afraid to say anything. 

"Alright girls, we're going inside to talk. I'll get you in thirty minutes Hope." Hayley says, but Hope drowned out everything besides Lizzie. 

The two women were gone and Lizzie lead Hope to the previous spot where she was painting before. "You know" Hope speaks up after a few minutes of comfortable silence, "my aunt told me, when you meet your soulmate, it will feel like your heart wants to jump out of your chest but with it, you will feel really calm." Hope speaks quietly, almost innocently. Lizzie smiles, "Soulmate? That's cool. Is it okay if I'll be your soulmate?" Lizzie asks, feeling confident. "Yes, that would be nice. Can I be your soulmate too?" Hope asks back, tilting her head slightly. "Of course. Pinky promise?" Lizzie says, reaching out her left pinky. "Pinky promise." Hope repeats, connecting her right pinky finger. The two little girls smile at each other fondly, then Hope speaks up again, "so show me your painting." 

_It's the freedom of falling, it's the way that you smile_

Lizzie regrets it, regrets insulting Landon. She regrets insulting Hope, whenever she felt too insecure about herself, she regrets loving her, but doing the absolute opposite. 

She sighs, she feels restless and she can't stop her thoughts. She needs to say sorry, she has to apologize for all the times she hurt Hope. 

She gets up and puts on her shoes, not wasting any more time, she opens her door and walks against something, well not something, but someone. Hope was standing there, "ouchie" she says rubbing her forehead, but starts laughing. "I get it, you're eager to see me.. but my forehead, really?" and she giggles. Lizzie blushes, starts stuttering. "I- I wanted to go and see you" she admits, "so come in, if you want to." she adds and walks back to her bed, sitting down and Hope follows her, sitting down next to her. 

Facing each other, both girls didn't dare to speak up. The words Lizzie wanted to say, were choked up in her throat, but then she finally found the courage. 

"I'm sorry," she blurts out, "I'm sorry for insulting you all these times and for insulting the people around you.. I- I swear, I never wanted to hurt anybody.. I never wanted to hurt you." Lizzie explains desperately. 

Hope places her hand softly on Lizzies, knowing it would calm her.  
"Hey, it's okay, seriously Lizzie it's okay. I know your intention of insulting him, okay?" Lizzie looks at Hope surprised, "you do?" she asks curiously. And Hope nods. 

_It's just a flicker of something that's saying goodbye, it's the thought of tomorrow and the hope it would bring, it's relying on comfort and the way that it stings_

"Of course I do Lizzie, I have known you since we were kids. I know you better than everyone. Well, besides Josie." she smiles, "I could see the jealously in your eyes, you know?"  
Lizzie sighs, "I am sorry Hope. I don't know what came over me.." Lizzie tries to explain, but yet her words were still stuck inside of her throat. 

"Lizzie, you do know. Why aren't you honest with me? We made a promise once, remember?" 

  
_'Cause you are the blood that I bleed_  
_We've got the whole world under our feet, but when you're tired and you're falling asleep_

"You remember that?" Lizzie asks, hopeful, "Of course I do and that's why I don't understand your behavior, why are you holding back Lizzie?" Hope asks, her whole expression changed. "Because what if I feel something that you don't?" Lizzie looks at her, insecurely. "Why don't you tell me and find out about it?" with a raised eyebrow, Hope challenges Lizzie.

_I don't wanna let go 'cause you steal the air that I need_

Lizzie inhales deeply, her fingers slightly shaking from anxiety, but then she remembers Hopes hand on hers, her heart and mind went quiet simultaneously.

"I love you, Hope Mikaelson" she finally says, "I have loved you since the moment I saw you for the first time." Lizzie finally feels free, she felt like she was holding her breath since the day she met Hope and now, after telling her, she was finally able to breathe.

"Finally" Hope whispers, puts her hands around Lizzies neck and pulls her close, just enough for their noses to touch, hesitating, enjoying the embrace, the closeness of each other.

"Can I kiss you?" Hope whispers and Lizzie nods slowly.

_And when you're near me, it gets hard to breathe, but when you're tired and you're falling asleep, I don't wanna let go_

And then they kiss, so slowly and softly, their lips move in unison, the kiss feels similar, like they have been doing this for years, the kiss is sweet and feels everlasting, it sparks a fire, a flame that can't be tamed. A hunger for each other, that only deepens the kiss. More, that's what Lizzie needs. More.

They break apart, gasping for air. And they smile at each other, Lizzie looks at Hope, pupils dilated and feeling flustered.

"I love you too, Elizabeth Saltzman." she answers confidently, but then giggles. "Now kiss me again, you fool."

"That would be a pleasure, m'lady." Lizzie joins the giggling, she runs her hand through Hopes hair and then moves closer again until their lips finally meet once more. The kiss sets off a firework and it just feels right.

To love and be loved at the same time, Lizzie thinks. I am lucky.

And for the first time, Lizzie realizes, she's not falling anymore. And loving Hope is the easiest thing she can do, loving Hope gives her safety, gives her peace.

So this is what being with your soulmate feels like, your heart feels like it's going to jump out of your chest - but at the same time it gives you an unexplainable feeling of peace.

Lizzie promised to protect Hope, promised to love her.

And that's what she will do for the rest of her life.

And so she realizes;

_I don't wanna let go_

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Hale aka @/pjparkzman and Alina aka @/uhohscorpio on Twitter. I love you guys so much, thank you for being there for me and listening to my bullshit. I love y'all the MOSTEST. 🥺❤️


End file.
